Little Miss Video Game
by mistymurder
Summary: She was always off to the side with her games deemed an unapproachable gamer by society she was alone until she bought the game of a certain boy who drowned...
1. Little Miss video game

"She's so weird... Does she ever do anything besides play games?... What a freak!" these are all things that the kids around me have said. They believe that I'm to absorbed in my games to notice but I hear it all. My name is Lily I'm 15 and probably the loneliest girl in my school. Because I'm the only one with no friends. You'd think that a gamer girl might at least have some guy friends. But not me I prefer to be a loner most the time but even one friend would be nice so until then my games will be my friend.

I jumped in my car "hey sweetie how was your day?" my dad questioned I shrugged my shoulders and stared out the window. That's when i saw it a garage sale filled with old games I love the older games but I've been looking for one in particular legend of zelda Majoras Mask. "Dad stop the car!" I said jumping out of the car "I'll be right back." i said and began walking around ah ha they had it "find anything young lady?" i heard a voice from behind me I jumped slightly turning around to see an old man that was running the garage sale "um yeah this game" i picked up the game that had a piece of tape on it that said "Majoras Mask" seeing as the label had been torn off the old man nodded and I paid for it as I was walking away I heard the old man say "dont delete the file named Ben" i nodded and got into they car later at home i put the game into my old nintendo 64. The game screen pulled up sure enough there it was the file named BEN foolishly i clicked on it. Because I mean like come on the saving had almost all of the masks and was on the last level i had to finish it the second it loaded I knew something was wrong Link was all bent and was next to impossible to use I continued playing the game I dont know when this started happeing but now every sign I went up to read as "you shouldn't have done that Lily" This wouldnt have worried me if it weren't for the fact that it knew my name. It's not supposed to know my name unless I put it as the save slot which I didn't. I decided that i should just use my computer for a while


	2. Clever bot

Every thing seemed normal with my computer at first but soon wierd things started happening. And I dont mean your usual computer glitches wierd I mean like you're home alone and your couch flips itself over wierd. At first it was my email it was already logged in and of course i dismissed it off as myself having left it logged in, but in the back of my mind i knew that was not the case because I NEVER leave my email logged in it was my pet peeve when it was left logged in. So i continued about my buisness in checking my email and thats when I got a new email it read "you shouldnt have done that lily" at first I thought "oh one of my friends must have gotten the game before me and set this up as an alborate prank" but I knew that I was wrong for when I tried to reply I got a notice "this address is invaild please make sure your address is correct and then try resending your message" it read now I was freaked out. About an hour later Clever bot pulled up on its own at this point i was anything but calm and I just wanted to know what the hell was going on  
"Hello Lily"  
"um...Hi are you the person who emailed me?"  
"yes"  
"how when I tried to email you back it said the address was invaild"

"alright you don't feel like answering that question then answer this one are you BEN?"  
"yes"

"play the game"  
"why should I?"  
"just play it"  
"No"  
"why not?"  
"well why should I?"  
"because you seem brighter than all the rest I want to see if you can figure it out"  
"ok I'll go along with this say i figure it out then what?"  
"then I leave you alone"  
"and if I don't?"  
"I'll follow you until you die whether that be by my hand or your own"  
"ok I'll play it..."  
"you've made a wise choice I'll see you later"

And with that the window shut itself down along with my computer "well ok then" i sighed to myself booting up the nintendo-64 and loading up the game now the other empty file name was changed from EMPTY to DROWNED. I now know the guys name his name is BEN DROWNED and he is some how part of this game I'm not sure how but I have an idea I think he's inside the game controlling it trying to explain something to me Something about someone who drowned him. Yes I've figured out that he's dead there fore I've confirmed my suspisions about him being in the game I've gotten pretty far tonight I'm going to rest and try to continue figuring it out in the morning goodnight.


	3. But I figured It out!

It's three in the morning I woke up from a nightmare I dreamt that I was drowning... weird coincidence huh? While I was playing the game I noticed something new and just like most of the things i had seen before this wasn't supposed to be there it was a statue not just any statue it was a statue of what appeared to be link but it had this smile on it I've never seen link smile not like this at least and at first I thought oh it's just a statue no biggie wrong this statue kept following me everywhere and to make it worse this statue was in my dream it was just standing there staring at me watching me drown. Another thing that I've noticed on the game was the mask salesman doesn't act the way I remember him he acts weird and whenever he's around that statue is next to him he seems almost like a parental figure to the little statue which is a bit abnormal then again ever since i got this game my life has been abnormal. I'm not sure if I like it or if I dislike it yet. I think I've figured it out I'm going to load up my computer and then I'll wait for clever bot to pull up. The second that my computer loaded clever bot pulled up I hadn't expected him to pull it up so quickly he seemed almost eager to speak to me like a friend would be eager to see a friend that they hadn't seen for a few years.  
"Lily! Hi!"  
"hi?"  
"so have you figured it out yet?"  
"I think so..."  
"well go on.."  
"well I know you were drowned..."  
"yes"  
"so what you wanted me to figure out is who drowned you right?"  
"yes"  
"are you resembled by the statue"  
"yes"  
"well due to the fatherly like attitude of the mask salesman i would say that your dad drowned you"

"am I correct?"  
"...yes...you are the first person to figure that out"  
"really?"  
" you shouldn't have done that"  
"what are you talking about?! you're the one that wanted me to figure it out!"  
"you shouldn't have done that"  
"I was only doing what you asked!"  
"you shouldn't have done that"  
"well you have to leave me alone now"  
"no"  
"what?! but you said..."  
"I know what I said and I take it back for I had no idea that you would be so much more amusing than my other victims"  
"forget this I have school today anyways don't follow me!"  
"See you later Lily"

And with that my computer shut off. I looked over at the clock it read 9:25 Crap! I'm late I quickly raced down stairs there was a note on the counter "At work be back at 10:30 tonight p.s there's bacon and eggs in the fridge and money on the counter for lunch love dad" I grabbed my breakfast and was about to head out the door when I remembered my backpack is up stairs I slowly crept upstairs and as I did I saw a light that appeared to be a computer light from under my door. As i reached the top step i placed my hand on door knob and opened the door as soon as I did I came face to face with a boy "hi lily" he said I screamed jumping back as I did I nearly fell down the stairs but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward "careful" he said he was wearing a outfit that resembled link's and he had blonde hair and his eyes they were all black besides the red in the middle he also had blood streaming from his eyes. I stood there shocked at the fact that this person which I could only assume was Ben had saved me. the computer in my room had gone back to it's normal screen but it looked extremely pixalated "y-you came out of my computer?!" he chuckled and nodded I don't know what had come over me but suddenly I felt weak and soon everything was pitch black. I had fainted.


	4. Drowning Dreams

After everything went black I started dreaming I was walking around a pool there were people sitting at a table laughing "I remeber this scene" I said it was no dream it was a memory before I knew it I heard my brother snicker and I was pulled by my ankle into the pool I had hit my head so everything was fuzzy the one thing that stould out to me was a laugh from my brother and seeing him walk away only to be pulled out of the water by my father whom was scolding my brother "lily" i heard someone call "Lily wake up" I heard again wait this wasn't part of the memory "LIly" The voice got louder the more the memory faded "LILy" It got clearer "LILY!" I heard someone yell as I shot open my eyes gasping for air and seeing someone hovering over you isn't exactly what you want to see after a dream were someone tried to drown you. My fight or flight instinct kicked in and I immedietly hit Ben in the face. He stumbled back rubbing his jaw and I got up and tried to walk towards him "OH MY GOSH BEN ARE YOU OK?!" I yelled "Yeah I guess" he said still rubbing his jaw "more importantly are You ok?" he asked "I-I guess what happened?" I asked watching him walk over to my bed and sit down "you tell me girly" he said "I mean like one minute you're trying to break your neck by fallin down stairs the next your passed out in my arms" he said "huh I must have blacked out but anyways you came out of my computer!" I said "yeah so?" he asked shrugging his shoulders as if that was normal "T-That's not normal" I stuttered he motioned for me to sit next to him which I did "let's change the subject what was up with you punching me in the face huh?" he asked "oh right sorry I had a Nightmare memory" i said he turned more towards me "really what about?" he asked I shyed away slightly mumbling under my breath "my brother pulled me into a pool when I was little trying to drown me..." I couldn't even finish saying me before Ben pulled me into a hug catching me off guard cause I mean like come on someone hacks clever bot saying that If I don't figure out what they want me to they will follow me around until either I kill myself or they kill me. Then they come out of my computer appearing in my room causing me to nearly fall down a flight of stairs and faint and now they're hugging me?! what the heck is going on around here?!


	5. Rosy

I soon pulled myself out of my shocked state "woah woah I barely know you and you're hugging me?!" I said pushing him away "so? whats so wierd about that?" he asked I stood there with my mouth hanging open for a minute then shook my head trying to shake the feeling off my phone buzzed I looked at it my friend rosy whom I met about a day after I encountered ben on cleverbot had texted me "hey friend wanna have some fun;)?" I texted back "ha not the kind you're thinkin but I'll meet you at the movies with a ok?" "YAY SEE YOU IN 5!" she texted back "hey I have to go see you in a while?" i asked ben nodded and I darted out the door. I felt like i was being watched but i kind of expected it because i dont think i can shake him that easily when i got to the movies I gave Rosy her and we went to the park across the street she sat on the monkey bars drinking her soda while i swang on the swing "hey aren't you afriad of hieghts?" i asked "yeah so?" she said "how are you going to get down?" she shrugged typical rosy. I saw a ice-cream cart and got up "hey rosy! I'm getting ice-cream ok?" "ok friend." she said and I left to get ice cream

-meanwhile-

Ben ran up to rosy "hey! Rosy! You're friends with lily right?" "huh? oh hey video game boy whatcha want?" "lily wouldnt let me hug her earlier why?" "why the hell do you wanna know?" "because i um... Just tell me!" "fine but you owe me bacon she has Aphenphosmphobia" "huh?" "let me make this simple she no likey being touchey ok?" "why?" "dont know.. now go before she comes back" she remarked tossing the can at him

"hey rosy need some help getting down?" I asked holding my container of dib's "nah" she said jumping down I heard a crunch and grimiced "um are you ok?" I asked "yeah just dislocated my ankle" she said popping it back into place and walking towards my house "um... doesn't that hurt" I asked "eh you know what they say sweat dries blood clots bones heal suck it up princess" she said and continued walking


	6. Trust

Ben Pov

As Lily walked back to Rosy and

began talking.

"why doesn't she like being touched?"

I wondered later I came through her computer quietly because I thought she was sleeping until I heard crying she was facing the wall so I couldn't tell if the crying was coming from her

"lily?"

"Go away!"

"lily what's wrong?"

"n-nothing"

"why won't you tell me?"

"I don't know if I can trust you"

I frowned she was hiding something from me and I wanted to know what it was so I knew it was probably a little cheesy but I began singing a comforting song I knew well besides the song of unhealing which I suppose is more unnerving than comforting

"pretty little lady with your swollen eyes would you show them to me? I know I'm not that perfect but you stay a while baby then you will see"

She sat up looking at me rubbing tears from her eyes I placed my hand gently on her cheek wiping a tear from her cheek

"don't give up baby I know that its shaky just let love consume us consume us"

She smiled and shakily asked

"why are you trying to figure out what's wrong"

"because I-I I care"

"sure you do"

"really I do"

"ok you want to know what's wrong my dad…"

She began to cry slightly and I moved closer to her putting my arm around her shoulders gently rubbing her arm

"what about your dad"

"he-he's dead….he got in a car crash on his way back from work"

"aw poor lily sh sh sh it's going to be ok"

I said pulling her slightly closer I half expected her to lash out and hit me in the face for touching her but she did something I didn't expect she hugged me I slowly moved my arm to hug her

"thanks…."

She said burying her face into my chest slightly

"y-your welcome"

Before I knew it she had fallen asleep in my arms what is this feeling I'm getting I've never cared for someone like I do her I think I might be falling in love.


End file.
